Michelangelo's Sky
by RosemaryJohnSherlock
Summary: Michelangelo plus an OC, but she's cool I promise. Rated T because I don't want to get in trouble, but it's just fluffy sweetness. How I think Mikey would fall in love, and some brotherly advice as well. ONESHOT. 2012 universe, Review or favorite at your leisure.


"Come on, doofus. Patrol time." Raphael lightly whacked his brother on the head. Mikey pretended like it hurt.

"Ow. I'm coming, okay?" He rubbed his head dramatically, grabbed his nunchucks, and followed after his brothers.

The four leapt across the city's skyscrapers with ease. The night air was cool and fresh and the city that never sleeps was somewhat quiet. The moon was high and its light drifted through the ever present smog. Having found no foes for once, the turtles were on their way home when Mikey stopped.

"Mikey? What's wrong?" Donnie asked him, concerned. Raph rolled his eyes and Leo held back a groan. Mikey was famous for getting easily distracted.

Without answering, Mikey crept to the edge of the rooftop and looked down.

Two teenagers walked together in the night. A tall, lanky boy with shaggy brown hair had his arm slung around a petite girl with black hair. She laughed at something the boy whispered to her.

"I've got to go, Tyler. I'll see you tomorrow." She made to leave, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Come on, babe. You gonna invite me up or what?" he said, an edge to his voice. Mikey stiffened and the rest of the turtles came to watch with him.

"Goodnight, Tyler." The girl said, trying unsuccessfully to leave. The boy gave an angry growl before pulling her towards him and smashing his lips against hers. The girl fought at him, but he greatly outmatched her, and soon she was pinned between him and a wall, kicking and thrashing to break free.

Leo signaled for the turtles to interfere, but Mikey was already gone.

When Tyler surfaced from the kiss to breathe, the girl struck him hard in the jaw and started running. He cursed and took off after her. He easily caught up, catching her shoulder and pulling her backwards. She lost her balance and fell, her form hitting the pavement with a dull thud, just as the orange-masked turtle pounced on the attacker.

Mikey never spoke, his nun chucks making the only sound. Thuds across the chest, legs, and face echoed through the night. The remaining turtles jumped from their perch, with Leo and Raph pulling Mikey off the young man, and Donnie examining the unconscious girl.

"Mikey, what the heck was that?" Leo shouted at the youngest turtle. "You should've waited for a plan. You can't just-"

"Uh, guys?" Donnie cut off the leader. "She still needs help."

The rest of the team assembled around the inert human form. Her inky black hair was dotted with blood from a gash on her left temple. Ugly purple bruises were forming along her arms and her cheek. Her eyes were shut tightly, and she gave a low moan. All four turtles jumped back.

"You said something about a plan, Leo?" Raph questioned, and Leo was quiet as he thought of an appropriate course of action. As he was still thinking, sirens wailed in the distance.

"Are those for us?" Leo muttered.

"I don't want to find out." Chimed Donatello.

"That settles it then. We'll leave her for the police to help…" Leo trailed off, watching Mikey bend over the limp form once more.

The girl shifted slightly, moaning a bit at the pain before she uttered a small, and very weak cry.

_"__Mikey."_

At this, Mikey cradled the girl in his arms, climbed a fire escape, and took off across the rooftops.

"I guess _that_ settles it."

* * *

Michelangelo raced across the city skyline with ease, carefully gripping the small girl in his arms. He didn't care what his brothers would say to him later, he had to help her.

Her hair tickled against his arms and he carried her easily, partly due to his muscles and partly due to her tiny frame. She didn't make any more noise as they streaked across buildings, and Mikey was careful not to jostle her. Soon, he was slipping down a familiar manhole and jumping the turnstile to the lair.

His brothers arrived shortly afterwards, watching as Mikey laid the girl on the couch. He grabbed Donnie's first aid kit and went to tending the cut on her forehead.

"Uh, Mikey, do you mind explaining why you just went all Phantom of the Opera?" Donnie questioned, earning a blank look from Raph and Leo. He sighed and rephrased. "Want to tell us why you just abducted this girl and took her back to our lair?"

"And how she knew your name?" Leo shouted in disbelief. Mikey shushed him and gestured irritably to the girl's sleeping form. Leo glared and pointed to the dojo. Mikey glanced forlornly at the girl on the couch, then nodded to his brother. The four filed into the dojo and as soon as the door was shut, Leo started.

"Well? Care to explain?" He hissed, and Donatello gave him a pointed look. Raph just twirled his weapons idly.

"I met her a long time ago," Mikey started, "Before we met April, before we were allowed up top." He glanced at the floor.

"It was about ten years back. I had just had an argument with you guys and was really mad. So I decided to run away."

_"__Stupid brothers. Who needs them? I like being by myself anyways." Mikey trudged through the sewers alone. He had waited until everyone else was asleep before packing his meager belongings and setting out for aboveground._

_He stopped and glanced up at a manhole cover. He listened and, hearing barely any traffic, clambered up. He glanced around through the streetlights and caught a glimpse of something he had only seen before on television. Trees._

_Mikey wandered into Central Park happily, feeling the rough bark under his fingers. His eyes were used to the dark enough to notice that the leaves of the trees were almost the same color as his shell. He remembered that in the TV show, the characters had tried to climb the trees._

_He soon learned that his feet didn't seem to push against the bark well, but his arms were strong enough to haul himself up to the middle of the tree. From there, he saw even more trees beckoning towards him-_

"If you focus this whole story on trees, I'll beat the green out of you." Raph threatened, but a punch on the arm from Leo silenced him. Mikey continued.

_The young turtle leapt from tree to tree, laughing and whooping with glee. When he ran out of breath, he rested on a branch and gazed at the park before him. It was then that he heard a muffled sob. He looked around and spotted a small figure sitting under his tree, who hadn't heard him over her crying._

_He crept down, trying to be as stealthy as his sensei, when he lost his grip and tumbled to the ground. _

_ "__Who's there?" A high voice to his left whimpered. Mikey sat up and stared at the owner of the voice._

_She was a young girl, much shorter than he was, since they were both sitting and he was still taller. She had long black hair that hung past her shoulders like a shroud. Her skin looked pale in the moonlight, nearly glowing. But the things he found most fascinating were her eyes. _

_They were blue, but not dark like his brother Leo's; a bright electric blue gaze that locked on him and he couldn't hold back his astonished grin._

_"__I'm Michelangelo." He said, sticking out a hand. _

_He heard her giggling and tilted his head in confusion._

_"__What's funny?" He questioned. She stopped laughing when she figured out that she had offended him._

_"__Sorry. Your name just sounds grown-up and hard to say. Do you go by anything else?" She asked, and he shook his head._

_"__Mikey sounds nice, I think." She added, and Mikey looked at her and nodded. He stuck his hand out again and the girl glanced at it before returning the gesture. When they shook, the turtle noticed that she had five fingers, as opposed to three._

_"__Whoa cool." He said in awe, before remembering to be polite. "What's your name?" he asked._

_"__Sky." She said shyly, studying him._

_"__Why were you crying, Sky?" He tested her name, finding that he liked the way it fit in his lips._

_"__I'm lost. I got mad at my mommy and daddy, so I hid. When I missed them and wanted to go back, I couldn't find them again. Now I don't know how to get home." She ended with a sniff before burying her face in her arms. Mikey wondered about his family and thought that running away didn't sound fun anymore._

_"__I can try to help you get home, if you want." He offered, and Sky looked up and smiled hopefully._

_"__You would?" She asked, and he nodded. "Mikey, you're the best." She said, hugging him around his middle. Even being the youngest of his brothers and only five, Mikey's shell was still too wide for the girl's arms to wrap all the way around._

_Sky related her address to Mikey, and Mikey was excited._

_"__We can take my favorite tunnel to get there. Come on!" He grabbed her hand in his and led her back to the manhole he had emerged from. The two youths scampered into the sewer, and after Mikey assured Sky that there wasn't any reason to be scared, the two ran through the tunnels, giggling like crazy._

_Sky told Mikey all about her family and later told Mikey all about the surface when she figured out he couldn't quite understand some of her experiences. Mikey listened in awe, getting an amazing recount of the world he was forbidden to visit._

_All too soon, the two stood in front of a small apartment building. A light was on in one window, and Sky pointed to it._

_"__That one's my parent's room. The one on that corner, with the balcony, that's mine." She said proudly. Her smile vanished when she saw the frown on Mikey's face._

_"__What's wrong, Mikey?"_

_"__We have to say goodbye now, and I'm not even supposed to be up here. That means I can't come visit." The turtle frowned and Sky looked sad, before glancing at the few stars that could be seen and smiling._

_"__It isn't a forever goodbye. Whenever you miss me, you can just look up, and know I'm here somewhere." She smiled and Mikey grinned back, his face lighting up as he got a huge, enormous, amazing idea._

_"__And if you miss me, you can slip notes under one of the covers and I'll find them." The turtle grinned and Sky gave him another hug._

_"__Thanks for getting me home." She said. Mikey wrapped his arms around her gently, his chin resting atop her head._

_"__You're welcome, Sky." He whispered. He stayed until he was sure she was safely inside before returning home, with just a few hours before training._

"You talked to a human?" Leo asked in disbelief.

"Yup."

"And she never said anything about you being a turtle?" Donnie asked wondrously.

"Nope."

"You managed to find your way home by yourself?" Raph smirked, causing Mikey to frown.

"I knew you guys wouldn't get it." He huffed. "I have to go check on Sky."

"Mikey, wait, we have to think of what to do with her." Leo began. "We can't let her see us. One of us should get her home before she wakes up."

"We're just lucky that master Splinter isn't here," mumbled Donnie.

"She already _saw_ us, oh fearless leader, if her declaration of love to Mikey was any clue." Raph countered, causing a blush spread across Mikey's cheeks.

"It wasn't-" Mikey explained, but he was cut off by Donnie, who was twirling his staff as he thought.

"You should be there when she wakes up. You can tell her that she's safe." He glanced at the door before returning his gaze to Mikey. He nodded to his brother before escaping the harsh gazes of Raph and Leo.

"That wasn't part of the plan." Leo told Donnie. The tallest brother shrugged.

* * *

Mikey watched Sky cautiously, his stomach a bundle of nerves. He was afraid of what would happen when she woke up? Would she think him a freak?

He sighed and glanced at her. She was still unconscious, but her breathing was calm and even. Her hair was much shorter now, the longest strands just brushing her shoulders, the shortest framing her face.

She wore a plain green t-shirt, and loose jeans covered in marker doodles. Mikey remembered drawing on his knee pads once and getting in trouble with Splinter. He laughed a bit to himself just as Sky began to stir.

She stretched her arms above her head. She opened her eyes with a small gasp as the pain seemed to rush through her.

Mikey was at her side in an instant.

"Are you alright, Sky? Wait. Of course not. Can I get you anything? Water, blankets, pizza?" He babbled, before realizing how stupid he sounded. Sky smiled at him blearily.

"Hi, Mikey. Haven't seen you for a while. I guess I needed my imaginary friend back to cope." She reached out a hand and lazily stroked Mikey's cheek.

"Hi, Sky. Hey that rhymed." Mikey said, causing Sky to laugh. Then, he seemed to recall what Sky had said.

"Wait, Sky, I'm not imaginary. I'm real. It's me Mikey, remember?" His voice trembled a bit. He leaned his head into Sky's hand. Her thumb stroked his freckles idly, causing Mikey to inhale sharply.

"I remember. Hi, real Mikey." She said groggily, before her hand dropped away and she sagged back against the pillows.

It was another hour before she woke up again. She had fallen asleep and been assaulted by nightmares, each more terrible than the last, until she was shaken awake by Mikey.

"Sky, Sky! It's just a bad dream." Mikey gently shook her and she gasped, before launching herself at Mikey and hugging him tightly. The other turtles watched in awe as Mikey, immature, never serious, and runt-of-the-litter Mikey, placed the small teen in his lap and rocked her back and forth. His hand stroked her hair and he tried to soothe her with quiet whispers.

Eventually Sky stopped crying and pulled back enough to stare up at the turtle.

"Mi-Mikey?" She stammered. He nodded. She quickly jumped from his lap and backed up until the TV stopped her progress.

"Sky, it's okay. You're safe." Mikey stood up, but made no move to approach her.

"Mikey, you aren't real. I'm hallucinating, or crazy, or…I'm dead. Oh god." She moaned before her legs wobbled underneath her. She glanced down at the trembling limbs.

"Death shouldn't hurt this much." She said ruefully before her legs gave way. Michelangelo leapt up and caught her under her arms and guided her back to the couch.

"You really need to sit down." He warned her. She nodded.

"So you're real? Really truly?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Yup. Michelangelo, amazing ninja turtle, in the shell." He grinned broadly and Sky laughed. The three watched in amazement.

"Wow. That's incredible." She breathed. Mikey sat next to her on the couch. For a while, neither said anything.

"Hey, Mikey?" She asked, glancing at him.

"Yeah?" He looked worried again.

"Did you say something about pizza?" She smiled shyly, and Mikey's grin was even bigger than before.

"Yes I did. Would the lady like a slice?" He winked and she giggled.

"If you would be so kind." She smiled, her eyes twinkling in a way that made Mikey's heart pound a bit harder in his chest.

"Of course." He started to head for the kitchen, before a meaningful cough from Raphael stopped him. He sighed in exasperation.

"Right. Sky, these are my brothers. The red mask is Raphael, the tall one with the big brain is Donatello, and the one who thinks he's in charge is Leonardo. Our dad, Master Splinter, isn't home right now and our other human friend, April, doesn't usually come by this late."

The three brothers stepped in as they were introduced. Raphael attempted a smile, but gave up. Donnie gave a small wave, while Leo flashed a weak grin.

"Good to meet you guys." Sky said weakly, a bit overwhelmed. She turned her gaze back to Mikey, and he offered her a comforting smile, which caused her to grin back.

"April, huh? Did you go out and try to replace me?" She joked, causing Mikey to blush adorably.

"No, no, I uh…I'll go get the pizza. Be right back." He shot a meaningful look at his brothers before retreating to the kitchen.

"So, Sky," Donnie was the first to venture over to the couch. "You feeling any better?"

"A bit. I guess Mikey hasn't changed much. He came to my rescue again." She glanced at Donnie and offered him a small smile.

"You guys are the famous brothers. He told me a bit about you when we were little. You weren't described as the tall one back then, though." She held out her arm and the pinched it just a bit. She let out a hiss of pain, causing Mikey to run back into the room at full speed, leaving the warming pizza in the oven. He whipped out his nun chucks and stalked towards Raph.

"What did you do?" He nearly shouted, causing Raph to almost step back.

"Me? I didn't do anything, shell for brains!"

"Mikey!" Sky called, standing up and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No one did anything. I just pinched myself and it hurt more than I expected." Mikey looked back at her, confusion etched on his face.

"I did it to check that this was real. That _you _were." She added meaningfully. Mikey just stared at her in amazement. Leo coughed a bit to get attention.

"Mikey, I think the pizza is burning." He said. Mikey gave an experimental sniff and rushed into the kitchen, causing Sky to sway a bit. This time Raph caught her and she smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you, Raphael." She said. He grunted in response.

"It's Raph most of the time." He added.

"Yes, sir." She smirked and Raph grinned a bit. Again, she was helped to the couch, with Donnie on her left, Raph next to him, and Leo on the floor by her feet.

"I think I could get used to her." Raph said to his brothers. Leo laughed and Donnie winked at Sky.

"That's as close to a compliment as you'll ever get." He told her, and she smiled.

"Pizza's ready!" Mikey announced, bringing her a steaming slice on a plate. The rest of the turtles grabbed slices as well, and Sky gestured for Mikey to sit down next to her. He grinned and jumped in, rattling her injuries painfully, but she tried not to show it. Still, Mikey had noticed and he offered her an apologetic look.

As they were eating, the teens fired questions back and forth.

"So you can go topside now, Mikey?"

"Yeah. We go up and look around for enemies to fight and heads to bash." Raph answered.

"We go on important patrols to stop crimes in progress and gain intel." Leo added.

"Donnie goes to see April." Mikey teased.

"Well you just go up for the food." Donnie joked back, causing Mikey and Sky to laugh.

"The food is pretty fantastic." Sky replied. "There's this one place uptown that only makes dessert pizza. It's amazing." Mikey looked like he was going to cry tears of joy.

"You can have pizza…for dessert?" Mikey breathed, and Sky nodded. Raph rolled his eyes.

"Now we'll have two pizza nuts running around here." He muttered, and Sky grinned knowingly.

"Don't knock it till you try it."

"So what do you like to do, Sky?" Donnie asked politely. Sky absent mindedly ran a hand over her doodles.

"You guys might think it's stupid." She glanced down, suddenly shy again.

"Aw, come on, tell us." Urged Leo. Mikey turned his big pleading eyes on her. She grinned and gave the youngest turtle a light push.

"I like to draw." She said.

"What's so embarrassing about that?" Donnie asked. Sky blushed a bit and glanced to Mikey. He nodded in encouragement, still smiling.

"Well, I used to draw Mikey a lot." She added. All the turtles got quiet before Raphael remembered Sky's bag. Donnie had thought to grab it, and Raph could see a sketchbook poking out.

In a flash, the turtle was streaking across the room towards the bag. Leo saw what he was doing and grinned. Donnie glanced nervously at Sky, whose eyes widened as Raph held the sketchbook aloft.

"Let's see…" he flipped through leisurely.

"I don't think 'used to' is accurate, Sky." Raph grinned, turning the book to where the others could see a picture.

It depicted a much younger Michelangelo, mask less and grinning. He stood leaning against a streetlamp, waving. The light reflected elegantly off of his shell, and the rest of New York was in complete shadow, making the turtle look like the center of the universe.

"Give it back." Sky shrieked, launching from the couch at the turtle. Raph easily sidestepped, but he did not anticipate her grabbing him by the back of his mask.

"Drop the book, please." She commanded, and to everyone's astonishment, the surly turtle complied. Sky quickly scrambled to stuff the book is her bag, noticing the quiet that had fallen over the room. She glanced up, locking eyes with Mikey, asking silently if she had done something wrong. He just shrugged.

"Booyahkasha to you, Sky." He said. For some reason, that made her smile.

"Not your stupid catchphrase again, Mikey." Raph said, and the tension broke.

"You have catchphrases?" Sky joked and the three turtles answered in unison.

"Just Mikey."

Mikey grinned and Sky grinned back before leaning against the wall and yawning. Donnie glanced at the clock.

"It's late. We should get you home." All the turtles moved towards the entrance.

"That's alright, I can go by myself." Sky tried to assure them, but her legs wobbled treacherously. She sighed, then glanced timidly at the sewer before looking to Mikey.

"Through there?" She asked. Mikey shook his head.

"Nah, we'll take you in style. Rooftops all the way." He grinned at her. "You need to experience it. You know, since you weren't awake the first time."

Sky grinned at him and gestured for the turtles to lead to way. Mikey was last and he stopped next to her, shuffling his feet nervously.

"Oh, I uh forgot…that I have to kinda…carry you." Mikey felt the heat creeping into his cheeks again. Sky breathed a sigh of relief.

"Michelangelo, would you do me the honor of escorting me across the skyline of New York in your arms?" She grinned at him, and Mikey beamed back.

As they were leaping, the cool air bathing her face, Sky felt impossibly happy. She was even happier when she found a note from Mikey on her windowsill the next morning.

_See? My name isn't that hard to say._

* * *

"Donnie, can I talk to you?" Mikey knocked at the door to his brother's lab tentatively.

"Sure, what's up?" The turtle removed his googles and met his brother's eyes.

"I think I'm sick." The younger turtle said.

"Sick?"

"Yeah, I feel weird. Sometimes my stomach gets so worked up I can't eat. Oh, and sometimes I can't think of anything to say and, and it feels like I can barely breathe." He finished. Donatello smiled knowingly at his younger brother.

"Do these things happen around Sky perhaps?" He asked kindly.

"Yeah!" Mikey thought for a moment. "You don't think I'm allergic to her?" He nearly yelped.

"No, Mikey. You aren't allergic to Sky. It's because you like her." Donnie tried to clarify. Mikey still looked confused.

"Of course I like Sky, Donnie. Pay attention. I'm sick and need you to fix me." He whined. Donnie sighed.

"Mikey…" Donnie trailed off, trying to find a better way to explain it. "Fine, you are sick." He finished. Mikey gulped.

"You are sick and it's because of Sky because you're _love sick_, Mikey." Donnie added. Mikey looked confused before his expression became one of awe.

"You mean, I-I _like_ Sky?" He breathed. Donnie nodded.

"Like you _like_ April?" He asked. Again, Donnie nodded.

"Whoa. Just, whoa." Mikey tried to calm down, but he could see it almost. Sky's hand as she moved her pen across her sketchpad. Her hair, all uneven and dark, framing her pale face. Her laughter at one of his jokes, her cheering as he won sparring matches that she watched, her smile when his brothers teased him. The one that seemed to say, _Don't worry, you're still the best._ He thought of skateboarding through the tunnels next to her, and his amazement at her skills. Most of all, he could see her eyes, the brightest blue he had ever seen, like a sunlit tropical ocean.

"Whoa is right." Said Donnie. Mikey blinked a few times before bolting from the lab.

"Thanks, Donnie!" He called back. Running at full ninja speed, Mikey headed for the door, determined to talk to Sky. He was stopped by a buzz from his T-phone.

_Can I come over? Want to show you something. –S_

Mikey quickly typed back.

_Of course. Can't wait. –M_

"Hey, Leo? Think you guys can do patrol without me?"

* * *

Sky was nervous as she wrapped the canvas. She had been working on it for weeks with whatever spare time she had after hanging with the turtles.

She had eventually been introduced to April, who she had seen in school before but had been too shy to talk to, and Splinter, who had been very welcoming. Although, he had given Mikey extra training sessions. Sky had to admit that they were fun to watch. Mikey had even been teaching her some self-defense moves, but they usually just ended up on the mat, laughing hysterically instead of really accomplishing much.

She glanced at the painting and sighed. It was of Mikey of course, but the current version. He sat at the edge of a roof top, and the view was from the back, showing his shell and the tie of his mask. He took up most of the center, but to his right a smaller figure sat. She wore a green shirt, a shade lighter than the turtle's shell and her hand was laced through his. She was turned slightly towards him, so as to show the slightest hint of a smile and a blue eye looking at him longingly.

She sighed and continued to wrap the canvas. She was going to tell Mikey today. Even if he didn't like her that much, he was still really sweet. He wouldn't let their friendship go just because she had a crush on him.

April had warned her that this was a bad thing. You can't like a turtle when you aren't a turtle. But, Mikey wasn't the turtle she liked, he was Mikey. It was Mikey that she had feelings for.

Plus, April had said it in a way that suggested this was often on her mind. Sky was pretty sure she knew which ninja it was, but she knew when to keep secrets. She might drop Donnie a hint or two, though.

_Now or never_, she thought, picking up the canvas and heading out of the apartment. She slipped down the manhole cover by her home and made her way calmly through the sewers. She had long since lost her fear of the dark, thanks to her constant trips here with Mikey.

"Hello?" She called timidly, going through the turnstile. She had never gotten the hang of jumping it, plus she still had her painting.

"Sky!" Mikey bounded in, grin nearly splitting his face. Sky grinned back at the gleeful ninja. Mikey grabbed her in a hug and spun her around, making her giggle against his chest.

"Mikey!" She laughed. "Put me down, big guy."

"Sorry." He said, not looking sorry at all. "So, what was it you wanted to show me?"

"Oh, um…" She glanced at the canvas hanging from her hand. A bit of the wrapping had come off with the hug, and the green of Mikey's shell could be seen.

"Sky." Mikey's grin softened into a kind smile. "You don't have to be shy around me. It's just Mikey."

Sky was thinking that Mikey would never be _just_ Mikey.

"I painted you something." She rushed. "And if you hate it I can keep it, or you can throw it out or…" Mikey had grabbed the picture and was carefully unwrapping it. Everything went quiet as Sky watched his face as he took in the painting.

At first his eyes scanned eagerly, smiling his normal grin. Then his gaze wandered between the two figures, back and forth again and again. After what seemed an eternity, his eyes locked on the intertwined hands. Sky felt like she was holding her breath.

"I'm sorry, Mikey, I just thought-" Mikey cut her off, grabbing her hand in his. She glanced down, their fingers intertwined much like the picture. Mikey set the portrait against the wall before turning to her. With his now free hand, he tilted her chin up so he could see her eyes. Her breath caught as she locked onto his gaze.

"It's perfect." He said. Sky smiled, using her right hand to stroke Mikey's freckles. She heard his sharp intake of breath.

That was when he leaned in ever so slightly and she waited ever so patiently, until he finally closed the gap and their lips met.

His were soft and smooth, and felt cool against hers. Mikey reveled in the warmth and softness of Sky's lips, thinking that they were even _better_ than pizza.

When they broke apart, Mikey was looking bashful while Sky was grinning broadly.

"Booyahkasha, Mikey." She whispered against his lips. He trembled a bit, but gained enough composure to joke.

"I guess I could let you borrow that." He smiled and Sky pecked him lightly on the cheek before running to grab her board.

"Race you to the north tunnel." She shouted back. Mikey grabbed his board and easily caught up to her before matching his stride to hers. They jumped on their boards at the same time, their joyful cries echoing down the tunnels to the turtles returning from patrol.

"What are they doing?" Raph muttered, and Leo shrugged while Donnie stayed quiet. It was only when the three reached the lair that they noticed the painting resting upright against the wall.

"Way to go Mikey." Leo whistled. Raph scoffed.

"Please, it means that Sky was the one who spoke up first. Makes her braver than Mikey will ever be." Raph said.

"Yeah, well the youngest one got to kiss a girl first, fellas." Sky strode in triumphantly, Mikey grinning behind her, his cheeks a bit pink.

The three older turtles looked uncomfortable, making Sky and Mikey laugh. Soon, everyone was laughing and joking around as usual. The only difference being that Mikey held hands with Sky as they all watched Space Heroes. That, and when she beat his high score on his favorite videogame, but he didn't mind. Because after she won, she looked over at him, winked, and whispered 'booyahkasha' before planting a kiss on his cheek.


End file.
